In your arms
by moonlight64
Summary: This is already the first chapter of a longer story, but I like this so much better than the rest of the story, that I have it here as a new onshot... :) Again: do not stop in the middle! NEVER! *Jisbon*


She opened the door of her apartment and walked in. Careless she threw her jacket onto the cupboard and put her gun next to it. What a busy day! She just wanted to take a nice long shower and finally get a little sleep. She really was dead tired. They've had another case involving Red John. These always were the worst ones.

Slowly the hot water washed away the gloomy thoughts and the pain inside of her . She closed her eyes and enjoyed the water which heated up her body and her seemingly frozen heart. Her thoughts digressed to Jane. To her surprise he had been pretty well during the case! Not his usual Red John-madness… She wondered what he was up to. The only thing she could do was praying for his safety.

When she stepped out of the shower she realized that she'd spent more than one hour in her thoughts! She put her pajamas on and went to the kitchen to drink something, when she suddenly heard a quiet clink. She turned around only saw a devilish grin as everything went black…

When she opened her eyes again, she was laying in the middle of a dark room. Candles lighted the room up. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. Pain flooded her whole body.

" Well, miss Lisbon; I'm a little disappointed in you. " At the sound of Red John's voice she shivered. But he wasn't done talking yet. " I always liked to think of you as a fighter. I thought you'd be more difficult to catch! And I'm disappointed in Patrick. His part in this game was to protect you. But obviously he failed. He didn't even care about you. "

Tears ran down her face. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

Suddenly a door opened and Jane stormed into the room. Red John grinned and Teresa could see that he held a knife in his hand. " Welcome Patrick! Nice that you join our little party! " Laughing he put the knife to Lisbon's throat and made a little cut, just as big that blood streamed out of it. Hot tears still flooded her face, but she couldn't scream. She couldn't even breath. Jane just stood there looking at Red John. Completely ignoring that Lisbon laid only three inches away from him, he starred at Red John with colorless, black eyes.

" See; little Teresa here will die soon. Do you want to tell her anything? " He asked.

" I don't care about that. All I want is to kill you. " Jane whispered.

His words hurt Lisbon more than every physical pain she felt before. " Jane…" She cried, barely to notice.

" Be quiet. " Jane said without any emotion in his voice. Suddenly he had a gun in his hand. Lisbon was sure he hadn't had it before! He pointed it at Red John. But he just laughed, put the knife away from Lisbon and said " I won't give you the revenge. As my last punishment for you. Then I can say that I even won our last fight. " With that he cut his own throat. Lisbon was shocked as suddenly Jane stood in front of her. " This is all your fault. Trust me, I could kill you… " He whispered and walked away.

" Patrick! " She screamed desperate. " Patrick…"

" SShhhh! I'm here Teresa! Everything is ok! " He whispered in her ear reassuring.

She opened her eyes and looked into Jane's worried face. He held her close to himself and his shirt was wet from her tears.

" You ok, honey? " He asked protective.

" It was a dream? " Teresa asked with a shivering voice.

" Yea… What have you been dreaming about? "

" Red John. He killed himself after catching me. You were there and-and ignored me and… " Jane interrupted her. " That's nonsense and you know it. We caught Red John last year. He's in prison. He won't do anything to you… "

" That wasn't the worst part but that you said you could kill me and that's just my fault. You didn't care about me all the time…" She cried quietly.

" I'm sorry. I would never in my life cause you any kind of pain! I swear. " He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. " And of course there's the fact that we will be married in less than…" He looked at the alarm clock, "… seven hours."

She smiled happily and kissed him. " I can't wait…. "

" Me neither. "


End file.
